New Beginnings
by smilesforemily
Summary: James has liked Lily for years, but she herself thinks of him as a arrogant git. Years one through seven.


James POV

Crushing me in her tight hug, Mum grabbed my free hands, while Dad stuffed my trunk into a storage area. Tears in her eyes, she straightened my hair, but I immediately ruffled it again, I hated how she changed it to be like that.

Pulling away from her grasp I reached my father. He was never gushy or soppy like Mom, who is a hopeless romantic. He was steadfast and firm, and I had never seen him cry. Gripping my shoulder, he arched down to my height.

"Make us proud, son," he told me, his tanned skin crinkling.

"I will, Dad," I told him. Just minutes away from boarding the Hogwarts Express, I would soon be on my way to magic and mischief. After Mum grappled for me once again, I hastily said another round of goodbyes and stepped of the platform onto the scarlet steam engine.

As we pulled away, I felt a lump in my throat. Then turning away, I went to go find a good compartment.

Luckily, there was one empty, the last I believe, in the entire train. I put my owl, Feint, up on the golden rack above my head, then peeked out the window. Green, lush countryside and far off purple mountains greeted my sights. I looked at my reflection in the window pane. Dark brown, thick scruffy hair, large oval shaped brown eyes, and a peppering of freckles across my nose greeted my sights. I hardly noticed when two other first year boys slipped into the compartment.

"Oi! Are you going to talk or act like we're invisible?" said the shorter of the two. He had shoulder length wavy dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a look that reminded me of a prankster- myself pretty much.

The other boy laughed. He had thick dirty blond hair and was about my height. His eyes were big and round, and he had a –was that a briefcase? curled in his hand.

I laughed. "I'm James, James Potter. And you are?"

The one who had cracked the joke stuck out his hand. "Black, Sirius. Don't call me Black or I'll hex you into oblivion."

The other boy smiled. "And I'm Remus, Remus Lupin."

"Well then, boys, enough with the introductions," Sirius said. "When's the witch with all the sweets going to come?" He stuck his head out the compartment and looked. A few seconds after it had been swung shut, a girl knocked on the glass.

"May I sit here? Everywhere else is full," she said.

My heart almost stopped. She had large, almond shaped green eyes and thick red hair almost halfway down her back. She was petite, shorter than Sirius. She looked our age, eleven.

Just as Sirius was about to deny her proposal, I stepped in. "Of course," I said, and moved my stuff to make room for her. She stepped in, closed the door, sat down, and buried her face in a book.

The Sorting was quick and fast. Myself, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all Sorted into Gryffindor, which pleased me, along with a guy named Frank Longbottom, and four girls, and then Lily, the girl who had sat with us on the train.

She hung with two other girls, Margaret Bennet and Josephine Avetts. Margaret had soft curly hair and big brown eyes, while Josephine had soft blue eyes and long black hair. Both were pretty, and popular. Only Lily stood out to myself.

Lily's POV

After the Sorting, a pair of snotty fifth-year prefects named Leah Ramsthicket and Christopher Smith led us up to the Gryffindor common room. Maggie and Josephine and I chatted the whole way. They were both half-bloods, and not nearly as unkind as a Slytherin prefect, who had muttered a word under his breath as I walked by.

Concerning the other kids in Gryffindor, I liked some. Alice Powell, another first year, had talked to me, and Remus Lupin seemed nice. but, he was still one of the boys on the train. James, one of the Gryffindors, had knocked over Severus's goblet as he and his friends rushed past. Sirius was a arrogant git, but Peter seemed nice, though fairly strange and clingy.

We stayed up late in our dormitory, talking about the teachers and classes. A few minutes away from eleven I declared I was going to sleep, and drew the curtains of my four-poster around me. Then tucking myself in, I said goodnight and fell asleep.


End file.
